Del amor y otros golpes
by camighost
Summary: Por todos esos amores a primera vista que suelen llegar de golpe.


**Hola a todos!, este one shot lo hice pensando en todos esos primeros amores y amores a primera vista que todos en algún momento de la vida tendremos o tuvimos, disfrútenlo. :)**

**Del amor y otros golpes.**

Ese era un día de mierda. El mas ridículo, apestoso y estúpido de todos los que había vivido Marshall lee en su larguísima vida. ni siquiera siendo un demonio chupa sangre se salvaba de tener mala suerte, claro que no, eso solo hacia que su desgracia se viera mucho mas acentuada y que la idea de morirse de repente pareciera mucho mas atractiva que toda la sangre y color rojo que pudiera haber en la nocheosfera o en Aaa. Si, días como ese, hacían que se replanteara si eso de vivir para siempre era realmente una buena idea.

''Se inmortal, decían. Sera divertido, decían.''

Ante el pensamiento rodó los ojos con irritación y pellizco el puente de su nariz como si quisiera aliviar algún tipo de dolor imaginario. No le gustaba mucho recordar todas las consecuencias que acarreo dicha decicion en su vida, era un tema demasiado escabroso y ese día ya pintaba bastante mal como para que los recuerdos vinieran a acecharlo, así que tomo su bajo hacha, su enorme sombrero de color negro y salio de la casa.

Era ridículo que hiciera tanto sol cuando el día anterior había estado diluviado de manera constante y con claras muestras de seguir así por lo menos unos cuantos meses. Si no fuera por que la maldita guerra de los champiñones los había devuelto prácticamente a la edad de piedra diria que el clima tan raro es causa del calentamiento global. Su cara se torno sombría durante un momento y luego desvió la mirada hacia el pequeño bosque que tenia solo a unos cuantos metros, suspiro con fastidio y flotando se dirigió al lugar.

Se interno entre los arboles y siguió vagando por unos minutos mas hasta que el calor comenzó a ser verdaderamente abrumador, busco con la mirada y cuando encontró un árbol lo suficientemente tupido, subió hasta la rama mas gruesa y una vez ahí, se recostó para tomar una pequeña siesta.

...

Fionna la humana era una de esas personas enérgicas, que con solo verlas sonreír te hacían olvidar los problemas en un parpadeo. Desde que era una pequeña niña, alegraba los corazones de los que fueron sus padres, hermanos adoptivos y de todos aquellos quienes se atrevían a trabar amistad con la peculiar humana. si, para Fionna no habían días malos. Incluso cuando la suerte no estaba de su lado, ella era capaz de encontrarle el lado divertido al asunto. Aunque claro, a su alegría natural se le agregaban otras virtudes como la valentía, la fuerza -tanto física como de espíritu- y la lealtad. Sus pasiones mas grandes son la naturaleza y las aventuras; por eso no era de extrañar que se encontrara a esa hora del día recostada en un pequeño claro del bosque disfrutando de los cálidos rayos del sol.

Era su costumbre, eso de salir y disfrutar del clima, independientemente de si llovía a cantaros o si el sol era abrazador. Le gustaba porque podía despejar su cabeza, porque podía permanecer en silencio, porque sentía paz. siguió así durante unos minutos mas hasta que escucho un estruendo que venia de uno de los arboles que estaban en diagonal a ella.

Se levanto un poco para ver de que se trataba pero lo único que vio fue a un muchacho tirado en el suelo con una expresión graciosa en el rostro. Se acerco para verlo mejor y asorada por el atractivo del chico pregunto:

-¿quien eres?-

El muchacho que aun seguía en el suelo, la miro de manera seductora y se presento:

-soy Marshall lee, rey de los vampiros, a tu servicio preciosa.- termino alzando sus cejas de manera que a fionna casi le da un ataque de risa.

-gusto en conocerte, yo soy fionna la humana.- dijo ella mientras sonreía y le tendía la mano para que se levantara.

El vampiro, medio hipnotizado, tomo la mano que le ofrecían, asombrándose internamente de lo suave que era y de lo pequeña preguntándose si todas las mujeres tenían las manos de aquel tamaño.

...

La habitación del rey vampiro se encontraba en penumbras. Marshall lee se encontraba en una esquina del lugar recostado en la pared con la cabeza gacha y la ropa hecha un desastre. Su querido bajo hacha se encontraba en la otra punta del cuarto y las sabanas de su cama estaban en el piso. el día anterior había destrozado todo en un ataque de ira y desesperación, al final se sentó en el suelo y se quedo en esa posición durante lo que resto del día y toda la noche hasta el amanecer.

el motivo de su comportamiento: Fionna la humana.

llevaban dos años de amistad, compartiendo aventuras, secretos, travesuras, penas...había sido genial, después de todo los días malos se habían acabado para Marshall, y el pensó que mientras fueran amigos, los mejores amigos, el no tendría que preocuparse por nada mas. El único problema es que el no quería ser su amigo. A el le gustaría decir que fue gradual, que fueron pequeños detalles, pero mentiría horriblemente. Fue de golpe, sin avisar, y de la peor manera. Siempre se había preguntado como era que la gente soportaba estar enamorada, sintiendo todo el tiempo la sensación de vació raro en el estomago, la picason que da en las manos cada vez que ven la piel del ser querido, la vergüenza inexplicable que da al ver su boca...

Pero ahora lo sabia, la amaba tanto que dolía, por esa razón cuando vio que la llama andante la besaba entro en cólera. Porque a pesar de las horribles bromas pesadas y de doble sentido que le hacia solo para verla sonrojarse, el jamas la había tocado mas allá de lo debido -incluso a pesar de que muchas veces tuvo la oportunidad-eso fue lo que lo llevo a darle un solo golpe que lo dejara inconsciente de una sola vez y ganarse en el proceso una mirada sorprendida de fionna. No se quedo a esperar una respuesta de la humana, salio despavorido dejándola ahí sola, completamente angustiado y molesto, pensando que lo odiaría para siempre por haber hecho eso.

-¿marsh?- se escucho una voz en el primer piso.

Por supuesto, el reconocería esa voz en cualquier parte, y por esa misma razón salio de su cuarto a toda velocidad bajando como rayo por las escaleras sin percatarse de que su ropa seguía tan desastrosa como el día anterior.

-hey, Fi.- saludo recostándose en el marco de la puerta de la cocina mientras observaba como la humana se daba la vuelta para verlo.

-eres un desastre bro.- dijo la humana haciendo una mueca graciosa.

Marshall se miro y luego se sonrojo. Estaba actuando como un párvulo.

-si bueno, me acabo de levantar.- dijo el rascándose la mejilla derecha con el dedo indice.

Guardaron silencio durante un momento que se les antojo casi eterno, hasta que la aventurera dijo:

-amm, Marshall ¿por que lo golpeaste?- termino desviando la mirada hacia uno de los libreros.

-¿de que hablas?-pregunto el chico un poco aturdido.

-sabes de que hablo, el príncipe flama.- dijo fionna entrecerrando los ojos y adoptando una expresión seria.

la cara de Marshall se ensombreció. -¿te gusta?-

-¿que?-

-no te hagas la tonta.- dijo el vampiro acercándose a ella. -siempre estas defendiéndolo de todo.- comenzó a flotar en círculos. -¡si hasta te sonrojas cuando lo ves!- dijo con la voz cargada de indignación. -responde.- dijo tomándola del brazo con la expresión mas seria que fionna jamas le vio.

-¡¿pero de que carajos hablas?!- dijo al fin soltándose de su agarre. - ¡no, no me gusta! ¡deja de decir estupideces!- grito mientras levantaba y sacudía las manos.

-¡¿y el beso?! ¡te dejaste besar por ese idiota!- grito Marshall con desespero.

-¡¿y a ti que te importa?! ¡es mi problema a quien beso o no!-estallo la humana al fin.

Marshall guardo silencio. se sintió el ser mas miserable de la vida, ella tenia razón, no era asunto de el.

-lo se, se que no es asunto mio.-dio el vampiro con voz neutral mientras que a la humana se le encogió el corazón.

-¿por que lo golpeaste?- pregunto de nuevo la aventurera moderando el tono de voz.

Marshall dudo en responder. ¿que le diría? ¿que fue por celos?...¡al carajo! ya nada importaba, si ha de saberlo que lo sepa de una vez, así que decidido puso los pies en tierra firme, camino hasta la humana y le dijo:

-celos.-

la humano lo miro confundida. -¿celos?-

-de que el podía besarte y yo no.-

Directo. si con eso no entendió entonces ella no tenia cerebro.

La humana se sonrojo.

-¿te gusto?-

Marshall enrojeció hasta la raíz del cabello.- no lo digas así ¿quieres?-la humana enmudeció y se sonrojo furiosamente.

-no me gustas.- y al decir esto fionna palideció en seguida. -estoy enamorado de ti, hay diferencias.- termino el con el sonrojo aun en las mejillas y sonriendo de manera seductora.

La humana hizo varios movimientos mientras pasaba por todas las tonalidades de rojo. primero abrió la boca varias veces sin decir palabra, se retorció la punta de su falda con las manos, se paso la mano por el cabello y luego tartamudeando dijo:

-e-el p-príncipe flama no s-significa nada para mi.- termino con la mirada clavada en el suelo.

-¿y yo?- pregunto Marshall aparentando serenidad cuando por dentro estaba muriéndose de los nervios. -¿que sientes por mi?-insistió.

La humana lo miro y se sonrojo. lo amaba, era obvio, desde que lo conoció lo amo, con sus chistes pasados y su aire misterioso y rebelde, pero no sabia como decírselo, ahora era un manojo de nervios. Así que pensó que como jamas había sido buena con las palabras, seria mas fácil actuar. Así que se tiro a sus brazos haciendo que los dos cayeran al suelo, y una vez ahí, tomo el rostro de Marshall quien tenia su mirada sobre ella y lo beso. Un beso casto apenas rozando los labios que les dejo a ambos la sensación de cosquilleo.

-yo...te he amado desde siempre.- y enmudeció mientras bajaba el rostro.

El vampiro se sintió volar, y sin decir mas la beso de nuevo, enseñándole poco a poco como se besaba de verdad, borrando con cada beso los rastros que haya podido dejar el beso del príncipe flama, tallando en sus labios la promesa de que estarían siempre juntos.

**Bueno, espero que les haya gustado :3, el próximo capitulo de humanos: en busca de los orígenes, aun sigue en proceso así que me demorare un poco mas en subirlo, gracias por tenerme paciencia :) espero sus reviews :D**


End file.
